birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Fix Fic
Fix Fic is one of many TV Tropes used in BT Productions. Basic Info Sometimes the fans think that The Powers That Be screwed it. Maybe they've wasted the storyline, or they went for the obvious when a better solution should have been favoured. Maybe they didn't focus on a certain character enough. Maybe they've paired the wrong couple together, or they've derailed the character or they don't even understand who the true hero of the story should be. Or, even worse, they've killed the best/most important character, or given the story an ending that is unsatisfying for whatever reason. Whatever the reason, some fans are dissatisfied and they won't be content to complain about it. They're going to address it, in a fanfic. In short, an AU with an agenda, rather than as an intellectual exercise. The motivations for writing these can vary greatly, along with the perceived justification — they may want to "correct" something that went just fine, or want to offer an alternative to something incredibly stupid. If the writer is lucky, the trend may be popular enough the fans don't mind at this point. Some Fix Fics use a Peggy Sue to get the ball rolling. Others bring in a Fixer Sue. Usually a side effect of Die for Our Ship or He's Just Hiding!. Fix Fics come in two varieties. Either they can be an Alternate Universe Fic that ignores the unwanted elements and replace them with something better. Or they can be a Pseudocanonical Fic taking the form of an elaborate explanation in story form that gives a whole new spin to the latest episode/chapter/volume. Examples * BT Productions wrote an LTIB AU to present how she would've liked LTIB to have gone. Episodes 1 through 108 went on as normal. Episode 109 is where changes start to happen: ** In LTIB 109, Sam takes over the studio and shows up in a different outfit after leaving with Scotty under the guise of making sure his punishment sticked. After Dave and Rhonda returned, Sam fools them into thinking Scotty took a break from bloopers after getting too stressed over them. While Hank and Jimmy play along, Anna is able to see through Sam's disguise and foils his plan. ** Sam shows regret over his legal actions at an earlier moment (but after Beulah left). As a result of this change, Scotty was brought back while Beulah was forgotten. Abby tries to let the group know about this, but Dave tells her to be quiet. ** Abby is not initially present at the beginning of LTIB 110. Since Beulah was forgotten, she assumed that Scotty is never coming back and commits suicide. Abby then shows up during the first blooper to deliver the tragic news. As a result of Beulah's suicide, the gang goes to her funeral at the end of the episode. ** Sam also apologizes to Scotty thirty episodes earlier. Sam then gets help so his tic controllosa won't relapse, in turn promising to be more tolerant of Scotty's mistakes. ** In LTIB 111, Sam actually attempts suicide, rather than being talked out of it. Like Scotty's suicide attempt, Sam manages to recover. ** In LTIB 112, Scotty greets Sam first, instead of Anna. It makes sense given how Sam apologized to him and how Anna was abducted. ** It is later shown that Sam's suicide attempt wrecked his brain so much that any further attempts at inducing tic controllosa will instead cause a mutation into a love bug. The first signs appeared when Sam took Scotty to a separate room instead of throwing him out. Then at the end of the episode, Sam took Scotty to get love help while the rest of the gang split off from them. ** In LTIB 113, Sam reveals the truth by kissing Scotty after they got the logo right. After this point, Sam x Scotty replaced Beulah x Scotty. Zira became a side character since she cannot be with Sam. Mike took over the task of directing since he only did it for one episode and he missed the feelings of directing the bloopers. As such, the Davemadson villains shifted targets from Sam to Mike, and began using tic controllosa on Mike. * BT Productions also planned Killing Harmony: My Way, which is her view of how Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony should have gone. The following changes were planned: ** Kaede dies first, instead of Rantaro. ** Tenko killed Angie during Chapter 3, and since Tenko was still killed during the investigation, Monokuma's rule regarding double murders meant there was no execution. ** Kiyo was the one who manipulated Gonta into killing Miu during Chapter 4, instead of Kokichi. ** Chapter 5's victim was changed. ** Kiyo was the mastermind, instead of Tsumugi. While Tsumugi side-stepped one execution, Kiyo avoided execution during three cases (Kaede's death, Tenko's death, Miu's death). ** In the final battle of Hope vs. Despair, Kokichi was the sudden flip, getting K1-B0 executed and continuing the game past Chapter 6. ** Eventually, Kiyo agrees to hold the vote again under a new rule. If even one person voted for Hope, everyone except Kiyo would get executed, meaning he wins Danganronpa and gets to escape. Category:TV Tropes Category:Tropes